


Glow

by brinnybee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, the smallest puff of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnybee/pseuds/brinnybee
Summary: The message was, at least, mercifully to the point. Link had never been fond of being sent chasing wild geese at three in the morning.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linksugiecookerneal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksugiecookerneal/gifts).



The soft waking light of a silenced phone was enough to rouse Link from the shallow edges of slumber, evidently not deep enough into those dark waters to be immune to the visual cue. A text waited when sleep-clumsy fingers fumbled through the passcode, the man squinting at the backlit screen both for lack of glasses and for it's jarring brightness. Who else but Rhett, at this hour. The message was, at least, mercifully to the point. Link had never been fond of being sent chasing wild geese at three in the morning.

 

_ I miss you _

 

A smile quirked his mouth, automatically turning to share the joy with his wife but finding her still sleeping, cozy and content at his side. Best to let her be; nothing that couldn't wait to be shared with the sun. Link tapped out a reply.

 

_ You got Jessie right there, ya  _

_ nut. Let me sleep. I'll see ya  _

_ again in a few hours anyways. _

 

He was replacing the phone on the nightstand when it lit again with an incoming notification, a little beacon in the pre-dawn dark. A tiny and dear imitation of the promised, pending sunrise.

 

_ I know _

_ Bed's still too empty<3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Now go listen to [A Good Day (Morning Song)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msymG-0_5b8) by Priscilla Ahn and have yourselves a lovely day. <3


End file.
